Heartless
by portablesunshine
Summary: A new girl comes to Ritsuka's high school. She talks mostly to... the teacher? Then rushes out of class to meet an even more mysterious older woman who Soubi is familiar with... who are they?
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

Hey! This is my first Loveless fic. (No this is not my first fic ever I used to have an account on here but it got hacked into by my elder cousin.) This is most likely going to be several chapters.

I do not own anyone in Loveless

In this fic I only own my own created characters.

----------------------------

Heartless: One Without a Heart

1

Secret Dream

Ritsuka sat down at his school desk. He was now a sophomore at Sakurasou High School at the age of sixteen. The high school was within walking distance of his house. Ritsuka was now much taller than he was four years ago; he was around 6', but he still had the same pitch black, shaggy hair, and lavender eyes as before. Today he was wearing a black tee-shirt with the band logo "underoath," on it with dark wash jeans, and black converse. Ritsuka was still getting amazing grades. Ritsuka was a little less quite than he was before. His friends are Yuiko and Yayoi.

"Hey Ritsuka!" a voice yelled.

He looked over, and saw Yuiko starring at him. She had gained the ability to think, and was now somewhat intellectual and not so much a ditz.

"Hi," he replied quietly.

Yayoi sat down next to Yuiko. Yayoi wasn't as ill as he always was, and he was now taller than Yuiko. He still looked the same as he has. Yuiko also had the same appearance as four years ago.

"Class," the teacher said coolly.

The teacher was Mr. Camui, a strict biology teacher. He had dark red spiked hair, and a lip ring. Mr. Camui did not take smart remarks from students at all. At times he would let loose and be less strict since he is a young teacher, but one smart comment and he'll scold the student.

"We have a new student," Mr. Camui laughed, "Come in."

A girl around sixteen with mid back length dark brown hair stepped in. Her bangs hung in her eyes. Her eyes were a mist green color. On top of her head sat mid night blue cat ears, and she had a mid night blue cat's tail. She was wearing a white button up shirt, and a black pleated skirt. Around her neck hung a black hematite cross, and a red rose in a tear drop. On her feet she wore white slide on converse with low ankle socks. The sleeves of her shirt were rolled up, and revealed that her left wrist was wrapped in medical tape. Her other wrist had a black onyx bead bracelet.

"Introduce your self," Mr. Camui commanded.

"Kyuusho Yume," she said quietly.

"You can a seat in front of Ritsuka," Mr. Camui suggested.

She briskly stepped over to the seat, and sat down in front of him.

"Hi," Yuiko whispered.

Yume looked back, and waved at Yuiko then turned around. Ritsuka watched as she pulled a sketch book out of her bag. Gently she began continuing a sketch.

_'What a strange girl, _Ritsuka thought_, she's in an AP Bio class. Shouldn't she be paying attention?'_

"Miss Kyuusho please put that away," Mr. Camui instructed.

"Mr. Camui," Yume replied airily, "I already learned this material. If you would rather me pay attention I might put my sketch book away, and pay attention. But it would just be a waste of my time. Also my mind will be reprocessing information it already knows… Now doesn't that seem silly?"

"So you're a smart-aleck, eh?" Mr. Camui retorted.

He marched over to her desk, and slammed his hands down on it. He starred her directly in the eyes. She just returned the look unblinkingly.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated?" Yume smirked.

"Students, like you piss me off. So close your sketch book and pay attention," Mr. Camui growled.

"Though you most likely acted like this as an adolescent, correct?" Yume questioned.

"Shut up!" Mr. Camui yelled in a commanding voice.

"Might want to control your temper," Yume smirked.

"YOU COME INTO MY CLASS! IN THE LAST PERIOD OF THE DAY AND ACT LIKE THIS! I'LL FIX THAT SMART MOUTH OF YOURS!" Mr. Camui hollered.

The bell suddenly rang.

"Forgive me, Mr. Camui. You caught me on a bad day. We'll try again tomorrow I suppose. Then maybe you'll be able to control your temper," Yume chuckled.

Gently she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hey!" Yuiko yelled to her.

"Yume!" Ritsuka called.

Yume turned back looked and them waved then rushed ahead. Ritsuka walked outside, and saw Soubi standing next to a young woman. The woman looked about twenty-one. The woman had waist length black hair with a purple tint. Her eyes were a very pale purple color. She had petal pink ears, and a petal pink tail. A cigarette hung from the woman's lips. She was wearing a red tank top with a pair of jean capris, and a pair of red flip flops. Yume walked over to the girl. The woman said good bye to Soubi then Yume, and the woman walked away.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka screamed.

"Yes?" Soubi replied.

"Who was that?" Ritsuka questioned.

"Kurayami Assarashita a good friend of mine," Soubi smiled.

"How do you know her?" Ritsuka interrogated.

"Her real name is fearless, one without fear," Soubi grinned, "She is a warcraft. Her sacrifice is little Yume, but Yume's real name is heartless. One without a heart."

"What!" Ritsuka exclaimed.

-------------------

That's chapter one!

I hope you liked it.

I'll have chapter 2 up real soon… he's a little preview: "Did you're father beat you again?"

"So what?"

Why don't you run away?"

"That's weak."

"You can't let him hit you like that… It must hurt.. That is unless you like pain. Are you a masochist?"


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Dream

(AN: Greetings, it took me longer to update the second chapter because I had to buy a new typing program for my computer, and such. Anyway)

Chapter 2: Secret Dream

"Yume's real name is heartless. She is a sacrifice. Kurayami's real name is fearless. She is Yume's warcraft. As you can tell Kura and Yume do not share the same name," Soubi explained slowly.

"I get that, but why?" Ritsuka yelled.

"Why you ask her yourself," Soubi suggested.

"Maybe I will," Ritsuka huffed.

"I love you Ritsuka," Soubi said seductively.

"Shut Up," Ritsuka growled.

"I know where Kura and Yume most likely are. Would you like me to take you there?" Soubi asked.

"Sure I want to be friends with Yume," Ritsuka smiled.

'_Maybe she'll make memories with me'_ Ritsuka thought.

"Okay, just so you know… Yume knows of Septimal Moon and Seimei," Soubi said coolly.

"Really?" Ritsuka pondered.

Soubi nodded and he took Ritsuka's hand. Quietly that began walking down the road. Ritsuka thought about the way Yume acted in class. They made it part way into town when Ritsuka noticed a sign reading, "Dr. Kurayami Assarashita Veterinarian." 

"Assarashita-san is a vet?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yes she brings Yu here after school. We went to college together. Kura is very pretty and delicate. She also has a very big heart," Soubi chuckled.

"Let's go in. I want to talk to Yume," Ritsuka replied quickly.

"Sometimes you act like such a child," Soubi laughed.

"No I don't!" Ritsuka retorted angrily.

Soubi opened the door and stepped inside. Ritsuka followed quietly behind him. They stepped inside and saw several people standing with pets. Soubi walked up to the counter, and saw a secretary.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"May we please speak with Dr. Assarashita, and Ms. Kyuusho?" Soubi questioned.

"Sure, Dr. Assarashita and Ms. Kyuusho are in the back. It seems that Ms. Kyuusho got injured today. Go down this hall and into the last room on your right," the secretary replied.

"Thank you," Soubi thanked her.

They walked quietly down the hall and opened the last door on the right. Soubi looked in with Ritsuka close behind him. On the ground they saw Yume sitting. She had taken off her shirt. On her left upper arm were several gashes that were red with blood, and her left lower wrist was cut horizontally.

"Did your father beat you again?" Kurayami asked.

"So what," Yume mumbled.

"Why don't you just run away?" Kurayami questioned.

"That's weak," Yume frowned.

"You can't let him it you like that… It must hurt… That is unless you like pain. Are you a masochist?" Kurayami asked in curiosity.

"No I'm not," Yume replied with a sharp tongue.

Kurayami gently wrapped her whole left arm in medical tape.

"I have to go to work. Just sit back here, and I'll walk you home," Kurayami smiled, "I love you."

"Don't say that," Yume sighed.

"Of course, I love you like sister; just like your sister told me," Kurayami chuckled slightly.

Kurayami stood up the turned around. She blushed a pink color when she saw Soubi.

"Soubi," Kurayami whispered," Why are you here?"

"We're friends aren't I allowed to come see you?" Soubi asked.

Then Ritsuka elbowed him in the side.

"Oh yes, and Ritsuka wanted to talk to Yume," Soubi grinned.

"Ritsuka you can stay back here. Soubi, would like to come work with me? I'll just say you're a student," Kurayami suggested.

"Sound fine; I'll see you later Ritsuka," Soubi smiled.

Ritsuka stepped inside as Kurayami stepped out. Soubi closed the door after they both went their separate ways. Ritsuka listened and heard the lock click. Ritsuka looked down at Yume; who was still sitting shirtless on the ground.

'_She's got a pretty nice body. I wonder why her father hit her like that,' Ritsuka thought_

"You're that boy I sit in front of in AP Bio," Yume said gently.

She reached over and grabbed her shirt; then put it back on. She buttoned a few of the buttons and rolled the sleeves up. Then Ritsuka offered her his hand to help pull her up. She refused his hand and stood up by herself.

"Yeah I do sit in front of you. What happened…," Ritsuka smirked.

"Why are you here?" she asked quickly interrupting him.

"You came the last period of the day… you're a mystery. All I know is that your real name is heartless," Ritsuka said emotionlessly.

Yume's jaw dropped and she looked like she had just been shot. She back away from Ritsuka and herself into a corner. Her eyes were flowing with fear.

"Please don't say you're after me," Yume whispered.

"Yu I'm not," Ritsuka said coolly.

"Yes you are," she retorted in panic.

Ritsuka went over to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. She struggled to try and get away from him, but Ritsuka increased his grip on her shoulder. She cringed in pain since her pressed on her cuts.

"Listen Yume," Ritsuka said sternly, "I'm not going to take you anywhere. Who's after you?"

"Septimal Moon," she whispered.

"What!" Ritsuka yelled.

"They sent careless and ruthless after me," Yume sighed.

"I'm Loveless," Ritsuka smiled.

"The one with out love," Yume said gently.

"The one with out a heart," Ritsuka whispered.

"Are you really unloved?" Yume questioned quietly.

"Are you really heartless?" Ritsuka replied in question.

Ritsuka stared at her, and she just looked to the floor. After a few moments of an awkward silence Yume spoke…

"So, why did you come here again?" Yume pondered.

"Oh, yeah…To ask you what happened to your warcraft. Why don't you share the same name?" Ritsuka asked.

"Oh, that," Yume frowned, "Do you really need to know"

"It'd be good to know."

"Well."

Yume slid down to the floor, and sat down. Ritsuka sat down next to her, and smiled gently.

"My warcraft's name doesn't match mine either," Ritsuka said to her reassuringly, "My brother, Seimei, died and willed Soubi, his warcraft, to me. Soubi's real name is Beloved; while mine is Loveless."

"I have my older brother, and sister's warcraft. They were twins and shared the same real name. Their real name was Fearless; the one without fear. Their names were Akira and Ami. Kurayami's real name is Fearless. My brother willed Kura to me, and my sister willed that Kura will care for me as she did," Yume explained.

"How did they die?" Ritsuka questioned.

"Septimal Moon killed them," Yume said with tears rolling down her face.

"Are you sure?" Ritsuka asked.

"In the will it said we're writing this to you because tonight we are meeting with Septimal Moon. This will is just in case we die," Yume sobbed.

"That's what my brother's basically said," Ritsuka replied quickly.

"Then there has to be a connection between the two!" Yume yelled.

"Can I stay, and hang out with you awhile longer?" Ritsuka asked.

Yume nodded in response.

Yume Dream

Kyuusho Secret

Her name means secret dream… thus came the title for the chapter


	3. Chapter 3: Third and Fourth Wheel

(AN: Sorry I've been really busy… with getting a job :(… thanks for the review Ryo)

* * *

Chapter 3: Third and Fourth Wheel

"Do you want to sit on the couch?" Yume questioned.

"Sure," Ritsuka smiled.

They both stood up, and Ritsuka had sat down on the couch. Right when Yume opened her mouth to speak the door creaked open. Soubi and Kurayami stood in the doorway. Soubi was holding a little dog.

"Yuki!" Yume exclaimed with a smile.

Ritsuka peered at the little dog. It was some sort of a dachshund mix that was albino. Yume walked over and took the little dog into her arms.

"How is he?" Yume asked.

"Fine, just coming in for his monthly check up," Kurayami smiled, "I thought you'd want to see him."

"Is Arayashi doing alright with him?" Yume asked sharply.

"Her, and her fiancée are doing well," Kurayami replied kindly, "And Yuki looks good."

"He better," Yume grumbled.

"Yume… sometimes you can be so bitter. Anyway, Soubi and I are going to be working about another hour then how about we go out for dinner?" Kurayami suggested.

"Sounds like fun," Ritsuka smiled.

Yume and Soubi nodded in response.

"You'll both be back by your curfews of course," Soubi chuckled.

"That's good, otherwise my father would get mad at me," Yume sighed and shook her head.

"See ya," Kurayami threw a casual wave.

Then Kurayami took Yuki out of Yume's arms, and they left closing and locking the door. Yume went over to the couch and sat back down next to Ritsuka.

"Okay so we know that both our siblings were sacrifices, they were killed by Septimal Moon, we were given their fighter units, and Septimal Moon is now sending killers after us," Yume elaborated.

"Why would they come after us?" Ritsuka mumbled, "Could there be something in our bloodlines?"

"Or even our fighter units," Yume added.

"Yeah," Ritsuka frowned.

"They were surprised… well the groups that I fought were surprised and scared when they saw Kurayami," Yume stated.

"Hmm it doesn't make much sense," Ritsuka said in puzzlement, "Maybe we should get more information before we start solving this."

"Yeah that makes sense," Yume laughed, "Well if we're done discussing."

Yume's words trailed off as she reached for her book bag. She pulled a sketch book out.

"Can I look?" Ritsuka asked.

"Not now," Yume blushed, "I'm in the middle of a sketch."

"Ok," Ritsuka replied plainly.

"Sorry," she said frowning slightly.

"It's ok," Ritsuka said quickly.

He starred into her misty green eyes. Slowly he reached up, and touched one of her midnight blue ears.

"Um they're real," Yume said laughing awkwardly.

"Wasn't sure," Ritsuka chucked.

Yume slid closer to Ritsuka with their arms touching. Ritsuka felt his heartbeat speed up.

'_What am I doing?' Ritsuka thought, 'My heart is racing and I'm getting excited.'_

Suddenly Ritsuka's ring-tone, Dispar by Gackt, began playing. Ritsuka laughed in nervousness then answered his phone.

"Hello," Ritsuka said in confusion.

"Hey!" a voice yelled.

"Hi Yuiko, what's up?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yayoi asked me out!" Yuiko screamed in joy.

"Really? That's great," Ritsuka said in a sarcastic tone.

"What's wrong?" Yuiko questioned.

"Now I'm the third wheel," Ritsuka said sadly.

"Well what about Yume?" Yuiko pondered.

"She could our group," Ritsuka said coolly.

"What!" Yume yelled in confusion.

"Sorry I'm with her right now," Ritsuka said apologetically.

"Oh, bye," Yuiko said quickly.

Before Ritsuka had the chance to say good bye Yuiko had hung up. Ritsuka had a silver Cingular razor.

"Who were you talking to?" Yume asked.

"Yuiko," Ritsuka answered.

"What happened?" Yume questioned.

"Yayoi asked her out, and she said yes," Ritsuka sighed.

"So that's why you're the third wheel," Yume smiled.

"Yeah, and I was wondering," Ritsuka began.

"If I'd join your group," Yume interrupted.

"Um right," Ritsuka said in embarrassment.

"Sure I can be the fourth wheel," Yume smirked.

"We'll be the third and fourth wheel together," Ritsuka said in a sexy tone.

"Will we?" she asked in a fake naïve tone.

"Yeah, here, give me your number," Ritsuka said quickly.

She pulled her phone out of her bag. It was the Cingular slvr. She held up her phone and snapped a picture of Ritsuka.

"Here type your number in," she said gently handing him her phone.

Ritsuka took her phone then snapped a picture of her with his phone; then handed her his phone. Both of them exchanged numbers. Ritsuka went to hand her phone back to her, but she pushed it away.

"Pick a song and set a special ring-tone for yourself," Yume grinned.

Ritsuka began looking threw the ring-tones that Yume had. He noticed she had a mix of English and Japanese artists. He decided to pick Inside Of You by Hoobastank. Ritsuka only had listened to a few English artists, but he did really like Hoobastank.

"Call yourself," Ritsuka commanded her.

She just rolled her eyes, and did as he told her. After a few seconds the song began playing. A grin came on her face when the song started to play.

"_**What do I have to do to get inside of you, to get inside of you? I love the way you move when I'm inside of you, when I'm inside of you."**_

Ritsuka then denied the call. Yume laughed slightly and shook her head.

"You're such a pervert. Anyway, now you call yourself," Yume smiled.

Ritsuka called himself, and waited to hear what she picked. He listened closely and realized it was Vanilla by Gackt.

"Oh and you're not a pervert?" Ritsuka asked.

"Of course not," she replied.

She laughed, and closed her eyes. When she reopened her eyes she saw Ritsuka starring at her. His eyes seemed to be filled with lust. She swallowed not sure what he was thinking. He reached out and grabbed her by the shirt. Quickly she leaned back away from him. Suddenly Yume's phone began playing Miss Murder by AFI.

"Hold on," she whispered.

She quickly answered her phone.

"Oh dad Hi," she said uneasily.

Ritsuka realized she had made her phone ring by sitting back on it. Ritsuka looked at her in confusion.

"I'll be home real soon," Yume frowned, "Sorry Ritsuka I have to go."

She pulled Ritsuka's hand off her shirt. Then she went to stand up, but Ritsuka grabbed her by the hand.

"Why did you make your phone right?" Ritsuka questioned sternly.

"I didn't it was my dad," she retorted.

"I'm not that stupid Yu," Ritsuka said in the same stern tone.

"No… I didn't think you were," Yume said quietly.

Ritsuka could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Then why Yume?" Ritsuka asked in a gentle tone.

"Because!" she yelled.

She pulled her hand away from him, and ran over to the door. She tore the door open, and ran quickly down the hall.

"Yume!" Kurayami yelled as she ran by.

"Leave me alone," she said in tears.

Ritsuka heard the door slam shut. Kurayami ripped the door open, and entered the room.

"What did you do?" Kurayami asked concerned.

Soubi walked into the room behind her. Thunder rumbled outside, and rain gently began falling from the clouds.

"Were you too rough?" Soubi asked chuckling slightly.

"Oh great," Ritsuka sighed, "I'm going to go find her."

Ritsuka stood up, and hurried outside after her.

* * *

What is wrong with Yume?

Vanilla is a dirty song by the Japanese artist Gackt.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Not Your Fault

(AN: Thanks for all the wonderful comments.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: It's Not Your Fault

Ritsuka began running threw the rain.

'_What is up with her? One minute we're all cozy and the next she's running away,' Ritsuka thought._

His feet pounded on the hard wet ground while puddles splashed up around his legs. He felt himself loose his footing and he fell into a puddle. Quickly he pulled himself up off the ground his knee now cut.

'_There better be a good reason why I'm running out into the rain. Or… I don't know… I wouldn't do anything,' Ritsuka thought._

He shook his head, and continued running threw the rain to find her. Finally he was running past the park when he saw Yume with her head on a park bench. He slowly walked closer and as he approached he could hear her crying.

"Why do I get so weak around him?" Yume cried.

Ritsuka continued walking up the path approaching her silently.

"I just met him, and I act like I've known him forever! I can't do this again!" she yelled at herself.

Ritsuka now stood right behind her. He looked at her… Her white shirt was soaked threw and Ritsuka saw her blue bra now visible. Her black skirt clinging to her legs and dripping with rain water; the white slid-on converse were now somewhat of a pale muddy brown color. Ritsuka reached out to touch her shoulder.

"If you and I were never together… life would be so much better," Yume whispered sadly.

Ritsuka rested his hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon Yume you'll catch a cold," Ritsuka said gently.

She looked back at him tears running down her face.

"Don't cry," Ritsuka smiled.

"I'm not crying… it's… it's raining," Yume stuttered.

"Let's go back to Kurayami," Ritsuka said kindly.

She shook her head slightly. Ritsuka reached out and grabbed her left wrist to pull her up.

"Ouch!" she yelled.

Ritsuka looked at her wrist and remember that it was cut. Gently he let go and silently said "I'm sorry." Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the ground. He began pulling her behind him. Slowly she started to walk with him. They reached Kurayami's office soaking wet.

"Well I guess we won't be going out to eat," Soubi chuckled as they entered the office.

"Yume take Ritsuka in the back and both of you change into the robes in the back. I don't need you two catching a cold on my watch," Kurayami sighed shaking her head.

Yume nodded, and walked into the back as Ritsuka followed her. She opened up a closet and threw Ritsuka a robe then took one for herself. Then they walked back into the room they were in before. Yume stood in a corner and removed her clothing then pulled the white robe over her undergarments. Ritsuka put the robe on over his boxers.

"Are you ok?" Ritsuka asked.

"I guess," she sighed.

"Why did you runaway like that?" Ritsuka questioned.

"I can't tell you," she whispered.

"C'mon third and fourth wheel; we can share secrets," Ritsuka smiled at her.

"I really can't Ritsuka," Yume frowned.

"Please," Ritsuka begged.

"Ritsuka," Yume groaned.

Ritsuka got down on his knees, and made puppy eyes up at Yume.

"Alright, alright just stop," Yume smiled, "Its funny when you make puppy eyes 'cause you have cat ears."

"You do too," Ritsuka replied.

She just laughed a little then sat down on the couch, and Ritsuka sat next to her.

"C'mon you can talk to me," Ritsuka soothed.

"Well, it's hard," she sighed.

"It's alright, take your time," Ritsuka replied gently.

"Ok," she frowned.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," he tried to comfort her.

She began fiddling with her fingers as she stared at her feet.

"You know, how sometimes it feels like you're cursed… and the curse won't go away or stop?" Yume asked.

"Yeah," Ritsuka replied in confusion.

"I'm cursed," Yume said solemnly.

"What?" Ritsuka asked.

"At least… I'm pretty sure I am," she frowned.

"Explain," Ritsuka commanded.

"Every time I start to feel very close to someone they die. It happens every time," she said as tears quietly rolled down her cheeks.

"Ok, can you explain a little more? " Ritsuka asked.

"One night, I told my mom; you're the only one I can talk to, I love you. I was five, and a month later she died. I told my brother and my sister that I didn't know what I'd do if they died," She began crying, "Then they died."

"Is that it?" Ritsuka asked.

She shook her head, no.

"I had a crush on…." She trailed off.

"On who?" Ritsuka questioned.

"Seimei… Aoyagi," she whispered, "Then he died."

Ritsuka starred at her open mouthed in shock.

'_How did she know Seimei!' Ritsuka asked himself in surprise._

"You're probely wondering how I knew him," she said quietly while her tears dripped form her chin, " He used to know my brother and sister. I'd see Seimei, and Soubi with them. He told me… that my real name was heartless, but I wasn't heartless at all. I didn't see him very often, but I was in love with him. I didn't tell him that I loved him, but I knew he knew. Then he died."

The tears were now pouring down Yume's cheeks. Ritsuka even felt tears sting his eyes.

"It's alright Yume," Ritsuka frowned.

"No it's not. I see no reason why you shouldn't hate me," She cried, "I'm the reason why you're brother died."

"No it was Septimal Moon, not you," Ritsuka replied.

"But," Yume said quietly.

"Shut up," Ritsuka said sharply.

She looked up at him extremely upset with tears rolling down her face.

"You aren't the reason why all those people are dead," Ritsuka stated, "It was fate playing him a joker instead of an ace. They didn't have anything to do with you. I know it didn't."

He reached over and wiped the tears off her face. She started to smile a bit. The door opened and Soubi stepped inside.

"C'mon kids put you clothes back on. It's time to head home," Soubi smirked.

Both of them changed.

"Thanks Ritsuka. Hey… um if I ever need to talk to someone is it okay if I call you… or text you?" Yume asked.

"Sure," Ritsuka answered in a gentle tone.

They both walked out into the office. Then they both went outside.

"See you at school tomorrow," Yume waved.

Then her and Kurayami got into a red Honda element, and drove away.

"Let's go Ritsuka," Soubi insisted.

"Alright," he replied.

They began walking down the street to get to Ritsuka's house.

"So what did you learn?" Soubi asked.

"She blames herself for her mother, brother, sister, and my brother's death. That she's very kind and strong though she doesn't know how strong she is," Ritsuka elaborated.

"Good, that's very intelligent of you," Soubi smiled.

Soubi escorted Ritsuka into Ritsuka's house.

"Good night Ritsuka, I love you," Soubi said gently.

Then he left Ritsuka's home quietly. Ritsuka lied down, and closed his eyes.

'_Yume… such a divine, strong, and beautiful person, but she just can't see that herself. Only the people she knows realize that… except her father if he beats her,' Ritsuka thought, ' I feel bad for her if some many people she's cared for have died…'_

Ritsuka then drifted off into sleep after those thoughts…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 4

Hope you liked it as much as you liked the previous chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: Who are They?

(AN: thank you again for the wonderful comments, and I'm sorry this has taken awhile. I've been working a lot lately.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Who are they?

Ritsuka woke up the next morning to hear Vanilla playing next to his ear. He quickly grabbed his phone realizing he had two text messages. The one he had just got was from Yume, and the other one was from Soubi.

The one from Soubi read: _Sleep Well,_

_ Love Soubi_

He opened the text message from Yume: _Hurry up Ritsuka!_

_Love Yume_

Ritsuka looked at his clock, and saw that it was 6:30am. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a short sleeved black hoodie. Then he threw off his old boxers put on a new pair. He grabbed a pair of dark wash denim jeans, and pulled them on. He pulled a long sleeved white shirt over his head; then put the black hoodie on over it. Ritsuka rushed to pull on a pair of socks. Quickly he ran down the stairs, and slid on a pair of white slid on vans.

"Bye Mom!" he yelled.

He grabbed the black messenger bag, and stepped outside to see someone sitting on the steps. The person stood up, and turned around.

It was Yume; she smiled at him. Her hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail with her bangs hanging in her face. She had on a black turtle neck, with a wide neck red, black, and gray stripped shirt over it; the stripped shirt reached just below her chest. Her pants were a pair of gray cargos, and on her feet were burgundy converse.

"Took you long enough!" Yume complained.

"Not like I asked you to wait for me!" Ritsuka retorted,

"Hey, calm down. I was just kidding," Yume chuckled.

"Oh, sorry," Ritsuka replied

"It's alright," she smiled, "I'd be tense too if a girl as pretty as me was sitting on my front steps."

"So you got **that way**?" Ritsuka asked jokingly.

"Ew No you sicko," she laughed.

"How'd you know where I lived?" he questioned.

"I called Kura, and asked for Soubi's cell number. Then I called him, and asked him," Yume explained.

"You went through all that trouble just to find out where I lived?" Ritsuka asked.

"I didn't want to walk to school all by myself," Yume blushed.

"It's ok," Ritsuka smiled, "Let's go."

They began walking down the street to their school. Ritsuka and Yume laughed as they walked. Ritsuka could tell she was worried about something because she was rambling endlessly. Ritsuka just kept walking trying to think of what could be wrong.

"Hey Yume," Ritsuka said interrupting her.

"Yeah?" she replied in confusion.

"Are you ok?" Ritsuka asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?" she answered.

"You've seemed kind of skittish today, I guess," Ritsuka murmured.

"Have I?" Yume asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yume," he replied slightly aggravated.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you," she said solemnly.

"Yume, why not?" Ritsuka asked gently.

"Because… Will you just promise me that you will be careful?" Yume asked.

"Ok, I promise," Ritsuka said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Thanks," she grinned.

Quickly she ran off to class just as the first bell rang. Ritsuka just watched her run off to class just as the first bell rang. Ritsuka just watched her run off to class. He shook his head, and walked off to class. When he entered the class room he saw Yuiko and Yayoi cuddling. Ritsuka just sighed and walked away to the other side of the room. The rest of the morning went pretty slow. In the morning classes Yume sat on the opposite side of the room. Then in the afternoon they chatted. Ritsuka didn't ask her again what was wrong he just pondered the thought.

At the end of the day Ritsuka and Yume were walking out together. Once they reached outside they saw two silhouettes in front of them.

"Going somewhere Loveless?" a voice asked, "I don't think so."

"Stop right there Heartless," another voice chimed in, "You're not going anywhere fast."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is this new duo?


	6. Chapter 6: Lost

(AN: Thank you for more wonderful comments. I've been very busy so it took me longer than I would've liked to get this chapter up.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Lost

Ritsuka and Yume stopped dead in their tracks. The silhouettes had become clearer and they noticed that one was male, and one was female. The boy seemed to be a bit older than Ritsuka, and the girl a bit younger. The boy had a more mature face, and was very tall. He had dark pink hair that hung in his face. He had tan skin which contradicted with his partners very pale skin. He had yellow green eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had a bright red X on it. His pants were tight dark blue denim jeans. On his feet were black sneakers. Around his wrists several silver chain bracelets hung. The boy was staring at Yume with an intense look on his face; slowly he ran his tongue across his lips.

The girl had light purple hair that wasn't very long; it reached to her ears with her bangs off to the side. Her eyes were a dark brown color. She wore a long pink sweater that reached her knees with a white tank top underneath it. Around he waist was a think brown belt. One her feet were ankle high brown leather boots. Her eyes seemed blurry and unfocused, but she seemed to be looking at Ritsuka.

"Who are you?" Ritsuka asked.

"Yukiko," the girl said quietly.

"I am Riya," the boy said with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh," Yume said in disgust as Riya reached for her hand. She quickly pulled it away.

"What do you want with us?" Ritsuka questioned.

"My, my nosey are we?" Riya chuckled.

"Just tell us," Yume retorted.

"We're here to take you to Septimal Moon," Yukiko said emotionlessly.

"What?" Ritsuka whispered in confusion.

"Exactly, you wreaked out mission!" Riya yelled at Yukiko.

"It seems we'll have to battle you," Yukiko said quietly.

"When the end of the world has come," Riya said solemnly.

"When there is no one else to run," Yukiko stated.

"We'll be there to… Steal your soul away," they said together, "Soulless."  
Ritsuka and Yume stood there starring at them dumbstruck.

'_That was a strange rhyme,' Ritsuka thought._

"Since you're defenseless you'll be easy to take care of," Riya snickered.

"RUN!" Yume screamed.

Quickly Ritsuka and Yume ran by Riya and Yukiko. Ritsuka ran as fast as he could to try and escape from Soulless. They sped down the streets as fast as they could while being stalked by this duo. Ritsuka saw Yume pull out her cell phone.

"Kura! Ritsuka and I need your help now!" Yume yelled, "We're being attacked!"

She closed her phone and ran faster. Ritsuka chased behind her with Soulless gaining on them. Quickly Yume slipped down an alley to try and lose them. Soulless just followed quickly behind them.

"We better loose them or we'll get captured!" Yume yelled.

"Okay," Ritsuka called up to her.

Ritsuka heard Soulless saying something behind him. He heard Yume yell in pain, but she kept running. Ritsuka noticed a chain around her left wrist. Yume ran even faster. She started going down different alleyways and swerving threw traffic. They had gone down at least seven alleys and crossed around ten roads. She went down another alley, and Ritsuka saw two figures standing down the end. Yume ran until she tripped and fell at their feet. She lied there on the ground having lost all strength; she couldn't move. When Ritsuka caught up he saw that the two figures were Kurayami and Soubi. There was something strange about Kurayami that Ritsuka put his finger on. Yume slowly picked her head up and saw Kurayami.

"Your…. Ears." She strained to whisper.

"Soubi helped me with that today," Kurayami giggled.

Yume fell back over, but this time landed in the puddle. Kurayami bent down and picked her up off the ground. Ritsuka felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"You didn't forget about us, did you?" Yukiko asked emotionlessly.

Ritsuka quickly turned around, and stepped back/

"Soubi help me," Ritsuka muttered.

'_I can't believe I just said that,' Ritsuka thought._

Now Soubi and Ritsuka began fighting Yukiko and Riya.

"Constrict!" Soubi yelled.

Riya and Yukiko both lost the ability to move, and they gained chains around their ankles.

"Riya!" Yukiko cried; it was the first display of emotion from her they had seen.

"Electrocute!" Soubi called.

Riya and Yukiko were then shocked and they now had chains around their wrists.

"ESCAPE!" Riya bellowed.

Then suddenly the duo was gone. Soubi just shook his head, and looked at Ritsuka.

"What did they want?" Soubi questioned.

"They wanted to take Yume and me to Septimal Moon," Ritsuka answered.

"C'mon, Ritsuka why don't you and Yume stay at my home for tonight I have an extra bed room for you two," Kurayami offered.

"Is it nearby?" Ritsuka asked.

Kurayami nodded in response.

"Alright," Ritsuka grinned.

"I'll go get clothes from your house," Soubi smiled at Ritsuka.

Ritsuka and Kurayami began walking to her house. It was a normal sized house with a garage. Kurayami walked up the steps, and opened the door. Ritsuka followed quietly behind her. Then he closed the door behind him.

"You can carry Yume into the room you two will be staying in. It's on the second floor last door on your right. I'll text Yume when dinner is ready. Oh, can you tell her that I sent her like five text messages while she was at school?" Kurayami asked gently.

"Sure, I'll wait for her to wake up," Ritsuka answered.

"Ritsuka," Kurayami giggled.

"Yeah?" he replied puzzled.

"It's ok to loose your ears you know, it's not like you did anything… bad," Kurayami grinned.

"Err ok," Ritsuka said uneasily.

Ritsuka took Yume out of Kurayami's arms, and carried her upstairs. He went down the hall to the left and into the very last room on the right. In the room he saw a very large bed already made with red sheets. Ritsuka felt the sheets, and noticed they were silk.

'_I don't even want to know why the bed has silk sheets,' Ritsuka thought, 'She seems so full of energy.'_

Gently he set Yume down on the bed. When he set her down her phone fell out of her pocket and onto the floor. Ritsuka remembered Kurayami saying she sent Yume a few text messages. Ritsuka assumed they'd be about the "deed" her, and Soubi did. Ritsuka reached down, and picked up the phone. He opened up the text message mail box. There were seven texts from Kurayami; one even had a picture attached. Ritsuka then began having fantasies of him, and Yume.

After a few minutes he snapped himself out of his lust filled daze, and looked at the cell phone. He opened the first of the texts.

"Yume!

Soubi and I are going to do you-know-what! I'll have to tell you about it! Bye 3!"

Ritsuka sighed, and hit the button for the next one on her phone.

"Yume,

It feels soooooo good you should try it! Bye 3"

'_It feels good?' Ritsuka thought, 'Maybe she's just crazy…'_

Ritsuka hit the next button again.

"Yume! It's so great! You even feel like you have more energy, after a nap ;). I even feel a little wiser! Haha! You're probably getting annoyed."

'_Wow maybe it is fun. Kurayami was a little on the sluggish side before her, and Soubi did this. It must be good if it changed Kurayami for the better. I really like Yume maybe we'll… WHAT AM I THINKING! I'd have to talk to her first,' Ritsuka thought to himself. _

He stopped his thoughts then looked at the next text message.

"I feel like Soubi and I are closer than we were. It's like were connected. I wonder if it'll work for loveless and heartless."

'_A lot of the kids in our class don't have ears… so they all. Maybe it's not such a bad thing,' Ritsuka thought. _

Ritsuka kept hitting next and reading the text messages. Finally when he got to the last one; he looked at the picture. It was Soubi behind Kura with his arms across her chest, and his chin on her head. She missing her pretty petal pink ears, and tail.

'_They look so much prettier, and grown up with out their ears.'_

"Don't they look so nice together?" a voice asked behind him.

He turned to see Yume with the blankets pulled up over her chest. She had taken her wet clothes off.

"She seems really excited about it, doesn't she?" Yume smiled.

"Yeah, she even said we should try it," Ritsuka grinned.

She looked at him with a sexy look then lied back on the bed. Ritsuka moved so he was straddling her.

Warning the content after this may be considered adult content. I wasn't sure if I should've changed the age since it's only this chapter so I didn't. It's nothing very important. If you prefer not to read it then scroll to the bottom where the story continues. Thank you

Yume reached up and pulled the short sleeved black hoodie off of Ritsuka. Then she ripped the white long sleeved shirt off of him. Ritsuka sat there and looked at her beautiful figure. Hoping he would be the only one to do this to her. Then he noticed on her abdomen the word HEARTLESS was scarred. Then Yume rolled Ritsuka under her. Quickly she tore his pants off of him. Then she pulled his boxers off. Ritsuka quickly rolled her under him. Ritsuka began running his hands gently over her body. She moaned quietly in response. She reached up and ran her hands roughly down his stomach, and to a spot where only she could touch him. Ritsuka let out a soft groan. Yume then wound her hair in Ritsuka's lavender hair. She pulled his head down to her lips and kissed him. Ritsuka went to take a breath; he saw her eyes begging him.

"Ritsuka!" she begged

Ritsuka then entered her; it was a little awkward, but he just kissed her again to silence their screams that would come soon.

Soon after, they were done. Yume, who before was already extremely tired, fell asleep. Ritsuka looked at her beauty, and couldn't help but smile. Now they both appeared older because of the missing cat ears; now they had normal ears. Ritsuka lied down, and pulled Yume close to him. Then he drifted into sleep.

A few hours later, Ritsuka heard the door open. Ritsuka opened his eyes, but he could only tell it was dark. He heard noises coming from the room to left. He figured the person who came. Then he fell instantly asleep.

The figure motioned for another person to come in. They cackled standing about Ritsuka and Yume….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was an idea of my friend. To show Ritsuka and Yume becoming a bit more mature.

Is that really Soubi who came into the room?


	7. Chapter 7: I won't let you die

AN: Once again my life forbids me to write. So it took me a long time. Thank you for still supporting me

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: I won't let you die...

Ritsuka slowly opened his eyes, but jolted quickly after receiving a cold sensation threw out his body. He sat up and looked around the room. It appeared like a medieval prison; the walls were made of concrete. There were no windows, but several chains hung from the walls. The room didn't have bars either; just a small wooden door with out a window. Ritsuka looked threw the dimly lit room and noticed a pile of hay in the corner. On top of the hay lie Yume quietly sleeping. He realized she was missing her ears then remembered what they had done. Then he looked at himself; whoever had taken them captive had put a pair of black silk pants on Ritsuka, but seemed to have forgotten a shirt. Gently Ritsuka stood himself up; his legs wobbled at first, but for some reason he felt stronger. He walked over to Yume, and sat down next to her sleeping body on the hay.

"Yume," he whispered softly in her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up.

"Where are we?" she asked in a tired voice.

Yume was dressed in a mid thigh length black tube dress.

"I don't know," Ritsuka answered with a shiver.

She wrapped her arms around him to hug him; Ritsuka could tell she was scared. He gently wrapped his arms around her, and rocked back and forth.

"I'm really scared," Yume said in a weak voice.

"Don't worry," Ritsuka cooed, "We'll be fine. I know it."

Yume slid closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What if we die?" Yume asked him.

"I wouldn't have any regrets. I met you, so I'm overjoyed already," Ritsuka replied in a soothing tone, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, so I could die with a smile on my face."

Ritsuka felt a hot tear land on his shoulder. Yume was crying; Ritsuka didn't know if it was from fear or love. She wrapped her arms closer around him. Ritsuka embraced her and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you Ritsuka," Yume wept, "I just don't want our life together to end."

"It wouldn't," Ritsuka answered sternly, "We'd live on together in the afterlife. I will never stop loving you."

Yume looked up at him with a tear stained face, and smiled slightly. Ritsuka cupped her face gently and kissed her.

"I won't let you die," she whispered.

Suddenly the door swung open, and two people stood in the doorway. Ritsuka instantly realized that it was Soulless. Riya leaned against the doorway with his white silk shirt hanging open revealing his sculpted chest. His pants were tight black leather, and on his feet were black leather boots. Yukiko stood silently behind him with the same blank expression. She was dressed in a long light pink dress that fell to the floor. On her arms were elbow length pink gloves.

"What's with the getups?" Ritsuka questioned.

"I still really don't care for that attitude of yours Ritsuka," Riya smirked.

"We don't care for your's either!" Yume yelled defensively.

"My darling Yume, it seems you have lost your ears. What a pity I was hoping this mongrel wouldn't get to you first. I just hope you don't hurt too much," Riya said nonchalantly.

"How dare you," she hissed at him.

Ritsuka held Yume tightly.

"What do you want from us?" Ritsuka asked quickly.

"Well," Riya began in a taunting voice.

"Septimal Moon needs you both," Yukiko began, "You two are a very important part in their scheme."

"What?" Yume asked in confusion.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Riya whined at Yukiko, "I was going to make them work for it."

"What are you talking about?" Ritsuka asked calmly.

"One of you has the power to defeat Septimal Moon and if you do that," Yukiko stated, "Then no one would have to live in fear of their lives anymore."

"Do they know which one of us it is?" Yume questioned.

"My, you are curious aren't you, Yume?" Riya answered in a question.

He stepped over to her, and knelt down in front of her. Ritsuka defensively held her tighter, and pulled her closer to him. Riya slammed his hand against the stone wall, and pushed his lips to Yume's. Then he forced his tongue inside her mouth only to receive a hard bite in return. Riya pulled back his lip now bleeding profusely.

"I like it that way just so you know," Riya whispered in her ear, "We'll come back for you two later. I think you need a little more time in this cell."

He pushed Yume back playfully then stood up, and walked to the door. He closed it quietly behind him.

"Ritsuka!" Yume screamed, "What if it's you! Then they're going to kill you!"

"Yume calm down," Ritsuka said quietly.

"I can't! I can't let you die!" Yume yelled.

"Yume don't worry," Ritsuka whispered.

The tears were welled up in her eyes, and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry; I just lost everything when I was little. And I don't want to lose anything again," Yume said sadly.

"Yume that's not going to happen this time… I promise," Ritsuka said comfortingly.

"But what if it does?" Yume asked in fear.

"Then it does, but we can't help that now can we?" Ritsuka asked her sternly.

"I guess not," Yume sighed.

Ritsuka pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"There has to be a way out of this," Ritsuka said coolly.

"Maybe when they find out whomever it is… we can just beat them up?" Yume said unsurely.

Ritsuka laughed in response.

"I'm sure that would work very well Yume," he chuckled.

"Heeeey at least I tried," Yume whined.

"Yeah I guess so," Ritsuka answered.

"I love you Ritsuka," Yume smiled.

"I love you Yume," Ritsuka replied gently.

All of a sudden the dim lighting was gone, and the room went pitch black. Yume fell over and panicked.

"Ritsuka!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"It's alright Yume," a voice answered, "I'm here."

In her franticness she didn't realize that it didn't sound like Ritsuka at all. Quickly she clung to whoever just spoke to her. She felt the person grab her wrists and push her against the wall.

"Ritsuka?" she asked.

She felt her wrists being forced into shackles. Then who ever it was pushed her ankles into another set of shackles.

"Ritsuka what are you doing?" she questioned.

Then she felt a belt being put around her neck. Suddenly the lights clicked back on, but brighter than before. Yume's jaw dropped open; in front of her stood Riya with a whip in hand.

"It's funny how you thought I was Ritsuka," Riya chuckled.

"What are you doing?! Where did you take Ritsuka?" Yume asked suddenly frantic again.

"My, my calm down sweet Yume," Riya grinned, "First off, Septimal Moon discovered that Ritsuka was most likely the one who has the ability to destroy them, so I took him away. Now they have him in their hand. And with you I am allowed to do with whatever I want since Septimal Moon has no use for you."

"No," Yume whispered, "NO!"

"Oh yes, I'm afraid so Yume," Riya smirked evilly, "Right now they're torturing your little lover boy. Getting him to do what they need to."

"Why?" she whispered, "I promised I wouldn't let him die."

Riya smacked her swiftly with the whip.

"Little Yume," Riya whispered, "I'm afraid you really can't do anything to save him… or even yourself for that matter."

"I can if I try," she cried softly.

Riya hit her again causing blood shed. He continued hitting her across the stomach destroying the stomach of the dress. Riya then swiftly approached her, and rested his hand on her thigh. He lowered his head and licked the blood gently off her stomach. Riya raised his head to her lips and kissed her. Yume still motionless didn't move, and stood their frozen to the spot. Slowly Riya began reaching up her dress.

"No one touches me there except Ritsuka," she whispered extremely angered.

"What are you going to do about it?" Riya asked, "You little caged bird."

Suddenly Riya was flung against the stone wall; blood flew from his mouth and splattered onto Yume's dress. He lay there motionless, instantly paralyzed from the blow.

Uh-oh….. something's gonna go down.

Haha!

Hope you liked it as much as the other chapters.

And thank you for all of the comments.


	8. Chapter 8: I am Never Alone

AN: So it's probley been years since I updated this story. I apologize to everyone and every single fan who has watched this story waiting for its end. Well as none of you were aware I have cut the chapters severely. At the end of this chapter I will tie up loose ends that have been left unraveled for so long. This chapter will also be cut short. Since I can not recall where I was going with this, but it will tie up the story. And I have decided I will post more so be on the look out =]. Thank you for your support everyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: **

**I Am Never Alone**

Ritsuka awoke his vision hazy a figure stood in front of him as he struggled to focus.

"He's awake," the figure said emotionlessly.

Immediately Ritsuka recognized it as Yukiko. Recalling the previous event he realized that he was separated from Yume, and she could be dead by now. The boy hung his head low realizing all hope was lost. The one light since his brother's death was gone, and here he was.

"You know, we killed your brother… and Yume's siblings?" Yukiko asked, "Well I can tell you why now… It's because we thought that they were the ones that could act with out a battle unit. That's the only way to defeat Septimal Moon. We're not sure what happens, but once we make you mad enough. It'll show. We made an error with your siblings. We thought that one of they were the special ones. Turned out they weren't and we killed them. It had to be done."

"So my brother died all because of your mistake?" Ritsuka growled.

"Mhmm that's right," she grinned, Ritsuka now focusing on her face. Seeing the first emotion that this girl had ever displayed.

Ritsuka began fighting against the restraints against him. He struggled with all his might and the chains would not budge what so ever. _'C'mon if I'm so special let's get this over with. Let me kill them and get Yume back.'_ A loud crashing noise came from somewhere behind Ritsuka.

"I guess Riya is done. That was very quick," Yukiko stated blankly.

"Yume?" Ritsuka whispered.

"Well she's probably dead. Too Late."

A loud metallic smash rang through out the room. Internally in the building water pipes began bursting and a water main smashed. Lights began flickering uncontrollably. Windows were smashed open and Ritsuka could feel immense power behind him. In the spastic light Ritsuka saw two figures enter threw a window. Bliss filled Ritsuka's heart.

_'It must be Yume! They were wrong! Yume was the strong one all along!'_ he thought joyously.

Yukiko's body was flung across the room. Her body crunched again the metal wall and slumped over, dead. Light bulbs began breaking shattering glass everywhere. Broken wires flared sparks across the room like a fantastical light display. Hands suddenly pulled at Ritsuka's restraints. In the dismal glow of the moon Ritsuka could make out Soubi's and Kurayami's familiar faces. Hurrying to free him they pulled him loose. Soubi lifted him and began fleeing for the nearest exit.

"WHAT ABOUT YUMEE!" Ritsuka bellowed at Soubi.

"She'll be just fine," he replied coolly, "She is the dangerous one we have to get away from right now."

"As far as we know she'll faint once this is all over. Then we can go pick her up and she should be fine," Kurayami elaborated.

Ritsuka grimaced and struggled against Soubi's tight grip. He hissed and yowled as he struggled against the larger man trying to break free to find Yume. Soubi held tighter and pinched the boy.

"Stop it. She could kill you right now. And that's not something that I really want to happen!" Soubi stated.

Loveless pouted and frowned wanting to go find Yume. He just wanted to make sure she would be okay.

After leaving the building they watched from afar as the building was engulfed into flames ignited from the electrical sparks. While they watched the building burn a body was seen being tossed from the building. Ritsuka gasped, but Kurayami assured him that it was not Yume who had been catapulted from a window. As the continued to watch the blaze devour the building Ritsuka's worry clawed at his stomach. A prisoner to Soubi and Kurayami he could not escape. He watched on until finally the building collapsed.

The trio hurried to the building to see what had happened to Yume. Soubi examined the perimeter and saw that her body was no where around the perimeter and the body that had been launched was Riya's. Kurayami and Ritsuka then began searching through all the rubble for the girl. Ritsuka felt tears burning at his eyes feeling he would never see Yume again. After digging for sometime he discovered a pale hand. The boy stood up and pulled with all his strength. He pulled the body free and discovered it was Yume. Her body icy and pale as though she had used the last of her strength to defeat and destroy what caused her pain. Heartless's dress had been destroyed in her fight. This revealed a wound that read 'Fin'. Ritsuka assumed this was the name of the sacrifice that could double as her own battle unit. The meaning of the name shrouded in mystery since it meant the end, which made little sense to him.

After pulling little fragile Yume from the rubble they carried her to Soubi's home in the hope to nurse her back to health. Ritsuka decided to sit by her, and began to ponder the name Fin. Around six hours past when he discovered the meaning. It was the end because she brought the end to the fear and pain. He grinned when he saw color returned to her cheeks and her eyes fluttered open.

"You did it Yume. You ended all of the fear… and pain," Ritsuka grinned at her, "No one has to be afraid to walk alone anymore."

"I… am… never alone," she smiled lightly, "That's… why… I could… do that."

Ritsuka kissed her lightly, and felt that he would have many peaceful, merry, and Yume filled days to come.

---------------------Fin……………………………………………………………………..

So I apologize again for everyone's wait and the pitifulness of the chapter. I really wanted to make a beautiful story then got sidetracked and lost my priorities. I want to post more stories now since I realized it's alright that I enjoy writing. But I felt I could not leave this story unfinished.

Anyway the loose ends of the story…

I never actually finished the manga. I'm not even sure if they are all out in America yet. But I have not read them, so I just thought Soubi's name was the same as Ritsuka's brother, Seimei.

Also I have not seen the anime. So if it is different. Sorry. I finally just received the anime and will be watching it soon =D.

Next the reason for the similarities (which I tried to show in the end) was so that Septimal Moon would be curious of them. The reason why their families were chased by Septimal Moon was… well special blood line. And if I had made the twenty or so chapter's I had actually wrote you would have found out that Kurayami and Soubi purposely introduced the two kids to each other (I never finished the hand written version either =/). Both of them were half for Septimal Moon half not and they knew each other then got involved with the kids. But you guys missed all that because I cut the story real real short. ^_^'. Uhm that's why. I wasn't just copying the story line I was trying to make both their lives similar so Septimal Moon would have reason to suspect both Yume and Ritsuka.

Once again sorry for the awful ending. In my next stories I will make sure to finish them, I hope you will all read my stories that I will be posting soon. And I actually mean soon!

Thank you again for all the wonderful comments. I enjoyed reading each and every one. You are the ones who I finished this story for. 3


End file.
